Dragonball GT End Game
by Bandit33
Summary: It's My First Story That I've Written In Years And My First 2 Fanfiction. So I wanna know what do you think of my work and how you like it. But this is set after the z fighters have there battle with omega shenron. And way before the birth of goku jr.
1. The Welcoming Committee

**Dragonball GT: End Game**

**I have my own original characters just as any other writer here on fanfiction. But im still gonna use the original characters as well so hope you enjoy.**

**100 thousand miles from earth in outer space.**

**Mysterious Fighter 1: "How long before we reach earth uncle?"**

**Mysterious Fighter 2: "Yea i'm ready to smash Kakarot for what he did to dad."**

**Mysterious Fighter 3: "Not long my nephews. Kakarot, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, And Trunks will all get whats coming to them!!"**

**Mysterious Fighter 1: Father will be avenged! And the debt will be paid in full!! For the sons of the legendary super saiyan. Broly!! The strongest saiyan of his time."**

**All 3: (Simultaneously) "Hahahaha!! You will pay dearly for your deeds!!"**

**And there ship continues on it's journey towards earth.**

**Meanwhile on earth...**

**Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!! ( Blue energy wave comes out the distant country side).**

**Goku: "I need to get stronger."**

**Vegeta: " Put a sock in it will you. Clown."**

**Gohan: "Really dad I don't think we need to be stronger the three of us are super saiyan 4 in top physical condition. Yes we can train to stay in... (Interrupted)**

**Vegeta: "Shut Up!! All you do is read books Gohan your a nerd! Hmph!! Trunks and Goten can beat you with there eyes closed."**

**Goku: "Vegeta don't you think your going a bit extreme with things? Gohan is still stronger then trunks and goten."**

**Vegeta: "No! Because they been training with me and they've improved. But not to where they pose a threat to me or yourself clown."**

**Gohan: "Oh but in other words they're a threat to me. No way get out of here! Ha! Goten and Trunks are lightweights. I stepped it up since our encounter with Majin Buu years ago."**

**Vegeta: "Ok! Tough Guy Lets See How You Do. Boys!! Come Show Kakarot and Gohan what you can do, but demonstrate only on gohan."**

**Goku: "Where are they Vegeta?"**

**Vegeta: " I don't know suddenly I don't since there power levels. There They Are! Due West!! There Powering Up For You Gohan. So do you feel uneasy, frightened by there power levels. I mean if you wanna backdown now you can. And just prove my fact that they're stronger then you."**

**Suddenly everyone feel other power levels coming from the same direction as Trunks and Goten.**

**Goku: "Do you sense those enormous chi levels."**

**Vegeta: "Yes, And i'm not happy about it, but more excited of the challenge!!"**

**Vegeta powers up and flys off towards the power levels.**

**Gohan: "Come on dad let's go before he starts wothout us!"**

**Goku: "Right. ( To himself). (Something about these power levels seem wrong like this could be our final fight). I may not know who it is. But standing here is not gonna help. Let's Go Gohan."**

**Miles ahead...**

**Mysterious Fighter 1: "Here comes these idiots."**

**Mysterious Fighter 2: "Perfect. Start growing the saibamen."**

**Mysterious Fighter 3: "Vegeta, Kakarot your mine. We shall make you pay personally for our father."**

**The Z Fighters land.**


	2. Reintroduction & The Plan

Dragonball GT: End Game

Vegeta: "Kakarot their saibamen down there weak that im not gonna even waste my time fighting because their not the power levels im sensing."

Goku: "Wow haven't seen any of them since when you and nappa first came to earth. But vegeta they look a lil different from the ones you had. for one their red and have spikes down their backs

(Purple beam of energy whooshes by nearly missing goku)

Gohan: "Dad are you okay?"

Goku: "Fine."

Vegeta: "Those group of saibamen their my old power level back when i was on namek, hmph Gohan take care of those saibamen you should have no problem with them. Catch up to me and your father when you get done here."

Gohan: "Got it! You two be careful and i'll catch up as soon as I can.

Mysterious Fighter 1: "No need for that because you all will die right here together!! Hrrroooooaaaarrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta: " Good you get staright to the point no wasting time with talking, But fool you must know who I am? I'm Vegeta The Prince Of All Saiyans!!! And since your a saiyan I demand you and these other clowns to tell me who you are."

Mysterious Fighter 2: " I don't care who you are prince, king, grandpooba it doesn't matter, because you won't have me kneel or bow down to you. But if your ready to die i will tell you my name, then you will die. I'm Broly Jr and Kakarot you will pay for what you did to my father greatly. Now are you happy prince?! By the look on your face you look to be shocked, will you should be because you have no idea what this rollercoaster of pain has instored."

Vegeta: "No!!! Not that again I still have nightmares of that battle with him. But the son of saiyan not of royal blood shall put fear into my heart, I'm the Prince of All Saiyans and you will RESPECT MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hwwwwwwaaaarrrrrrrooooooaaaarrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Vegeta in a rage powering up)

Broly Jr: " Oh!! So now I went and got you mad dear prince please come forth and make me bow to you, Ha! like a weakling like you can do that if you couldn't even move my father with any attacks,, what good will it do you now against me."

Goku: "Yikes!!! This guy is for real and man that was a tough battle with broly back then but, his son doesn't know what he's about to face but we'll show him."

(Yellowish glow starts surround Goku's body)

Mysterious Fighter 3: "Nephew Take On Kakarot For Now Save Vegeta For Me!!! Hi Vegeta Long Time No See!

Vegeta: "No!?! You Was Reported Dead On Luloch 4.

Turkelius!!

Turkelius: "Yes, I was reported dead but i'm clearly not, I knew of freiza's plan to destroy vegeta but by time I learned of his plan I faked my death in waiting to hear of what our king had planned for what after he killed him and rescued you prince. But he was killed and you prince you did nothing once you learned, yes it was known that you didn't like freiza one bit but you did nothing but be his slave you and those cowards Nappa and Radditz. You could of died with honor but no you cowarded like rats that's part of the reason me and my nephews are here today the other two reasons are to restore saiyan dominance across the universe, and finally to avenge my dear baby brother."

Broly Jr: " Yes but enough talk uncle i'm ready to kill kakrot for my father's glory and honor.

to be continued....


	3. Broly Jr's Superior Power

Dragonball gt

Chap.3:Broly Jr's Superior Power

Broly Jr: "Kakarot you are nothing compared to me and my family, you goodie twoshoes I know all about your power and it's nothing . A saiyan only to reach super saiyan 3 is far away at being competition for me. Let Me Show You!!! Hwwwwaaaaaaarrrrrrraaaaaahahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(He starts powering up but not fully showing his true awesome power)

Goku: " Alright I see your serious on doing this so I'm gonna cut right to the action. Hwwaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(The earth trimbles from the shear force of goku's power as he transforms to super saiyan 4)

Broly Jr: "What's this you have fur around your upper bo…. (Goku hits him in the face before he can finish his sentence) Whoa!, kind of angry are you well I'm glad you went and showed me this form what is this called. Um I know super saiyan 4 right?!, If that's the best you got then you should surrender now!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Goku and Broly Jr begin fighting the heavens themselves are rocked and the thunderous power bouncing around his gving off enough energy to power electrical companies for 100 thousand years.

Goku is not letting up, from flurries to uppercuts to roundhouses and energy beams creating mountains of dust around where his mightiest opponent he has faced yet stands.

Then as the dust settles and goku looking to see his opponent amongst the dust he sees a Greenish-Yellow Glow And The Dark Laughter He Once Heard Years Ago From Broly.

Broly Jr: "Kakarot I told you just before you started this so called assault that if this power level was the best you had to offer that it was useless. Now you will bear witness to my awesome power and die afterwards. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (The skies blacken to the most darkest they ever been worst looking then when the eternal dragon comes)

Goku: "Ah man this isn't good at all and some how I think we're doomed because he's starting to past my power level even now with me being in the level four state. And I only hope I overcome him as I did Broly".

Broly Jr has a crimson aura glowing around his entire body with the omega symbol marked on his head and looks goku directly into his eyes, then vanishes and reappear in his face unleash a vicious assault of every type of martial art he's learned throughout his life up to this point. Goku is giving his all but is countered and punished severely for his attacks, roundhouse kicks, to bolo punches, uppercuts, slams energy blasts that would destroy mountains. Goku stands barely to see only the next punishing attack from broly jr. Then he stops to tell goku…

Broly Jr: "Kakarot Super Saiyan 4 is a tremendous height for a saiyan to reach in his lifetime but I, correction We me and my brother have achieved the true greatness of our race and it's called Omega Saiyan. It took a lot of sweat and blood to get here even though it unlocked naturally for myself because of my father's power running thru my veins. But Broku trained extremely to achieve it.

And my fellow saiyan what I'm saying to you is that you will die this very moment never to return anywhere in this galaxy let alone this planet, so take your last sight at it now because your end is here".

Suddenly Goku powers up to his max and his doing an attack he hasn't done for years now the instant transmission kamehameha wave.

Goku: "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The radiant blue light of the beams streams from the planet to beyond the stars of the galaxy, Beyond him is a large crater from the beam of such magnitude came from his hands.

Exhausted. Goku: " I did it he's gone, That took everything I had and more. I wonder how gohan and vegeta are holding up. (Sensing Broly Jr's Energy Level ) But that's impossible and from the looks of it he's not even phased by it".

Broly Jr: " KA-KA-ROT!!! Oh KAAA-KA-ROTTT!!!! That was good I liked the part where you did the instant transmission. Because you know what (vanishing then reappearing behind him) I know it too, hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now your gonna know all kinds of pain".

Rib breaking shots connect with goku's upperbody and screams of pain shriek out of his body at the top of his lungs. With blood pouring out his mouth and down his face half eyed open, See's A Massive Energy Ball Being Formed.

Broly Jr: "Finally my father will be avenged and true saiyan dominance will begin to this planet like it was supposed to be many years ago but someone not saying any names didn't do the job. But don't worry it will finally be taking care of once and for all. Shinku-Makestu Bomb Of Torment"

Goku: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Broly Jr: " And that marks the end of you, third class scum. Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"


	4. New Awakening

Dragonball GT End Game

Chap.4 New Awakening

Broku: "So your gohan I heard a lot about you thru out the galaxy but I'm not your uncle radditz and you're no longer a kid with a lucky burst of energy to help you out."

Gohan: "Man you sure do know a lot about me. (Saying sarcastic) And you think me hurting my uncle and helping my father out was my only triumph in life, Nappa, The Aliens on the Fake Planet Namek, To the Fighters of Frieza, The Ginyu Force, Your Father Broly, Cell, And Majin Buu Now He Was Something. Then there are the dragons whew!!! Man talk about intense. So I have accomplishments and rough trials I went thru."

Broku: "And the long talk of all that was for what to make me feel different about fighting you or for me to say you're stronger than me and I shouldn't fight you, huh?"

Gohan: "Well yeah it was but doesn't look like it's going to work. So I guess there's no turning back."

Broku: "None!!! Hhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Tremendous Power Erupts From Around Broku A Silver Aura Then Turning Crimson)

Broku: "This is omega! and your end where you breathe." He vanishes and suddenly gohan feels a shot to his ribs and curls in shock an pain, but the assault doesn't stop letting not a millisecond pass with his flurries, of punches and slams a huge crater forms where gohan kneeled and in pain you here his screams for miles and broku's sadistic laughter.

Broku flies up to begin throwing crimson energy beams into the crater creating a massive dust cloud then ending it with snap of his finger and creating a explosion.

Gohan: "I can't survive this if I don't do something quick but his power is disturbingly powerful do I really have something to match it? I do my mystic transformation well it's a much powerful one from the one I had at the time but it's worth doing."

The dust clears and Broku see's Gohan stand from the crater top shirt ripped up showing his muscular tone and says "Are you done eating the dirt or are you gonna show me a fight? Hahaha!!"

Gohan begins to transform to his new mystic form and feels something different within him, and looking on clueless at what transformation bout to take place but not worried is Broku.

Gohan: "AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A Bluish Aura With Streaks Of Gold Surrounds Gohan And His Hair Stands Up With the Same Color And A Symbol Is On His Head, It's The Alpha)

Broku: "What's this his power level just went up dramatic and it's still climbing, looks like I gotta turn up the heat nothing to worry over though Hhhhrrrraaaaa ugh!!!!" Cutting Him Off Was A Spin Kick From Gohan That Literally Knocked The Air Out The Powerful Saiyan.

Gohan: "It's your end Broku not mines!!" Looking maliciously at his opponent.

Then they vanish and there energy is making the earth tremble and break away in to the air.

Both warriors giving there all and then some each not letting up on his attack, both attacking and countering at lightning speed then Broku is struck to the ground in disbelief at what just happened.

Broku: "How can this be I'm an omega saiyan the most powerful transformation to date in our saiyan heritage and his power starts to rival my own. This ISN'T HAPPPPEEEEEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Exploding from the ground straight to gohan to get back to action. 80 tremendous shots to Gohan's face and ribs then an axe hammer blow to the top of his head to knock him down to earth, Then Broku takes a familiar stance and says.

Broku: "Fiiinnnnnaaaaaalllllllllll FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (The energy beam is far larger then vegeta's due to the power level there fighting at and the Beam Connects Dead on with Gohan Creates another Massive Mushroom Cloud.

Gohan: "Father is power level it just disappeared." In a rage gohan powers up and aura dissipates the dust cloud. And he begins a Malicious Laughter of His Own and Suddenly Overtaken with a Killer Instinct Wanting to Kill More and More with Each Passing Second.

Broku: "Looks like this fight is gonna get interesting, LET'S DO THIS SH*T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan: "RrrrrrrrHahahahaha!! You think you're a match now compared to me, COMPARED TO THIS POWER!!!! Broku Son of Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan you fall here."

Broku and gohan start going at it, thunderous shots echoes throughout the skies and lightning radical lightning is bouncing around shredding the ground. Gohan then charges Broku in such quickness that it looked like he did the instant transmission; he strikes Broku to the ground followed by his Masenko Beam, to set him up for his new attack.

Gohan: "MITSUTSU RISING SUN BOMB!!!!!!!!!!" (Then a red-yellowish massive ball of light bigger then goku's spirit bomb on namek and descends it on Broku. The once terrorizing saiyan lets out a scream in agonizing pain).

Broku: "Hhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where this type of power come frrrrrrommmmmmmmm hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan: "Hahahahahahahaha!!!! True weakling my power is awesome and unrivaled by all even my father, I will know no end to my reign of dominance over all who oppose our home planet."

Turkelius: "Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Broly Jr: "Baby Brother!!! Who did this where's that power level you was fighting it vanished O…O there it is, I'm Coming for and I'm going to make you pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Be Continued……


	5. The Life He Misses

Dragonball GT: End Game

Chapter 5: The Life He Misses

Turkelius: "So Vegeta are you still daydreaming about your fight with my brother or are you reflecting on your pathetic life. Well if you are it's not going to help you any."

Vegeta: "Who do you think you're talking to trash. I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!!! So you watch your mouth when talking to me, but yet I don't know why you got that smirk on ya face because in about 10 seconds I'm going to knock it off."

He vanishes and reappears in front of him kicking him in his face beginning his onslaught against Turkelius. Turkelius counters and fights back Vegeta with everything he has, the two saiyan warriors are going all out not holding anything back.

(Thinking back to what frieza did to him and what goku did.)

Vegeta: "Why did he have to kill my father, frieza that bastard it makes me mad thinking about this while fighting turkelius and even more madder when I think about kakarot and him fighting on namek an avenging my father and my fall. I mean I fought frieza with everything I had, believing I too had done it and became a Super Saiyan. Only to find out that kakarot was the one it burned me up, wait it still burns me up that he was the first to harness those energies and not I. I, Vegeta of the royal bloodline. It should have been me. (Focusing back to turkelius)

You can do better than that, hahaha oh I forgot your trash, my father definitely did your family right when he banished ya father and brother hahahaha!!! Come on turkelius give me a fight I know you missed I know you missed me I know I know hahaha!!!! This is real entertaining all that talk about your tremendous power and it's nothing but you being in super saiyan four."

Turkelius: "You're still arrogant Vegeta just as I remember, but I'm going to hurt ya feelings now prince."

Vegeta: "Huh? What's this his power level is rising? No!!! I won't let it happen again. (Thinking of his fight with cell) Go ahead and absorb the android it won't make a difference I'll still crush you. Your power won't increase that much so I don't care. What? How can this be his power passes my own well I still have this for him. You want to test your power than stay right there, Cell!!! Rrrrrrrraaahhhhh F-I-NAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!

I was ruthless back then still fighting for the thrill and hunt of it. But nooo thinking it was kakarot's family which gave him incredible power so I do the same and my power didn't increase at all, hahaha but what I did next increased my power.

Subcoming to babidi's spell and embracing it to become Majin Vegeta the Dark Prince had returned at last. I toppled kakarot finally and attempted to save the world for my family and even for kakarot himself but, only to later find out he surpassed me and was toying with me during our battle. (Again focusing back to his current battle)

Vegeta: "What?!! He's transforming pass the super saiyan 4 state!! Turkelius what is this trickery?!"

Turkelius: "Oh this is no trick at all vegeta. This is what we call the omega state or omega saiyan. So now how do you feel, huh I can see your fear hahahaha the prince once again trembling with fear that he can't win oh how our people would be laughing at you. A coward from the royal family hahahaha too comical."

And suddenly that look of fear turned to a boiling rage as vegeta thinks about everything that he done and what happen to him in his life and his saiyan rage flared in a blazing fury along with his power level.

Turkelius: "What's this? I triggered some emotion there prince? The skies their turning black as the cosmos."

Vegeta: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Showing From His Forehead The Majin Symbol Had Returned. But Vegeta Also Transformed His Fur That Had Grown From The Transformation And Markings Had Covered His Upper Body And Arms. The Markings Were Similar To Mayan And Aztec Symbols).

Turkelius the dark prince has returned and you better start running."

With that said Vegeta uppercuts turkelius right in jaw, and fired energy blasts to his location in the sky. And blast after blast a large cloud forms. Finally Vegeta stops waiting to see where Turkelius will appear.

Vegeta: "Where are you? Saying sarcastedily. Oh forget it if you won't come to me I'll come to you." Flying directly to his location and is surprisingly shot back to the ground by an energy beam as powerful as the kamehameha wave.

Turkelius: "Now it's my turn!!! Die Vegeta!!!"

Turkelius rushes Vegeta and drags his face along the ground, then field goal kicks him to a mountain and sends purplish energy beams too the mountain making it collapse on top of Vegeta.

A burst of energy explodes from the rubble where the mountain stood and there stood Vegeta with only a lil trickle of blood coming from his mouth. He wipes the blood and rushes towards turkelius. Turkelius sees him and does the same. Colliding with such forced that the sound wave sounded like a sonic boom ripping thru the airways. The warriors fight at incredible speed that looks like lines floating across the skies. Then Turkelius is hit in the ribs and sent to the ground creating a massive crater.

Vegeta: "You put up an excellent fight that I commend you for it. Now I must end this with a bang. Get ready to see your broly in another dimension!!!!

FINAL FLASH CRUSADE YYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A Massive Golden And Lightning Carrying Beam Hits Turkelius And Keeps Him Pinned Then As He Opens His Eyes From The Agonizing Pain He See's A White Flash of Light And Following That A Loud Boom.

Turkelius: "Broly I gave it my best little brother yyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta: "Hahahahaha now to take out broly jr and get vengeance against broly.

Ha!!! Good the clown is still alive I thought he was a goner. Well let me get to him before he is one. Hmm?? Gohan's level went up a lot as well I wonder what he ascended to, I'll find out soon enough."

He Vanishes and appears standing over goku.

Vegeta: "Look at yourself clown get up from there." He extends his hand and pulls him up from the crater in the ground. And hand him two senzu beans.

Goku: "Thanks Vegeta, Broly Jr surprised me with some new moves and new transformation. But now that I know what we're up against we can take him."

Vegeta: "Just one request kakarot I get the first chance at him. Then you and gohan can pick up the pieces!!" And clinches his fist tightly towards goku.

Goku: "Sure Vegeta we can fight him like that I don't care as long as I get my turn and Gohan might not even get a chance after us hahaha!!! But I did sense the both of your power levels rise dramatically while fighting.

Vegeta: "Yeah I reached a new state above the super saiyan 4 level, I think Gohan had the same experience. But I'm still more powerful than he is; I mean why not I am the prince."

Goku: "Yeah I know. Now let's get going because I feel broly jr going towards gohan's location."

Vegeta: "Right!"

Goku: "So are you an omega saiyan also?"

Vegeta looks at Goku.

Vegeta: "No. I'm something new and familiar at the same time. When I fight you'll see clown hahaha."

Goku: "Alright, but if you go omega I'm gonna beat you out of it." Lol

Broly Jr: "What's this? So I didn't finish him off well no matter he's a weakling and I'll soon deal with him as I well as his son and Vegeta."

Boosts his flying and soars thru the sky.

Gohan: "He's coming good I'm ready for him. He smirks and his eyes are blood lusted still. Dad? He's still alive and well, good I'll show him this new transformation and bury broly jr."

Momentarily Goku And Vegeta Appear From Goku Using The Instant Transmission.

Goku: "Gohan good to see your ok son. Good job on defeating your opponent I'm proud, but I'll congratulate you later we have more serious matters to face. And he's got a few surprises in stored for himself when he gets here."

Gohan: "Right dad! He definitely does I've got a new level and gonna show it to you all."

Vegeta: "Humph, It's nothing compared to me boy!!!"

After Vegeta says that Broly Jr Appears.

To Be Continued…..


	6. Goku's Awakening

Dragonball GT: End Game

Ch. 6: Goku's Awakening

Goku: "He's here. You guys be on your guard okay?."

Broly Jr: "So! Kakarot I see your still among the living, well I'll change that in a minute."

Gohan: "Not if I have anything to say about that. (Gohan powers up to his new form and begins attacking Broly Jr.)

The two fight at high speeds and create sonic booms thru out the airways.

Broly Jr finds Gohan hardly a match even his new state and slams him to the ground in anger.

Broly Jr: "What is this, are you kidding me fool your no match for me. I am Jr the son of the legendary super saiyan Broly. And I mark your end."

Broly Jr begins to power up and Gohan does the same and finally take his new transformation to the max and go all out against his opponent, Goku and Vegeta watch to see how this will turn and only hoping one will get his chance to fight.

Gohan: "Masenko Ha!"

Broly Jr: "Child's Play! Dark Matter Wave Ha!!!"

Gohan: "What!?! No time to think on it anymore Kamehameha Haaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two beams meet and are at a stalemate and creating massive energy fields in the area.

Gohan Increases his beam to try an win the beam battle, but Jr sends more energy to his overpowering Gohan. Thus knocking him back a few miles. Suddenly Broly Jr Appears right over him.

Broly Jr: "Your nothing compared to me, you think your power was a match for mines you was sadly mistaken, there are only two here right now to rival me at this level i'm fighting at now and their standing over there. You maybe a saiyan, and have unlock a new transformation for yourself but It was useless against me."

Gohan looks on beaten but more than anything his pride is hurt.

Goku: "Looks like it's time for rock, paper, scissors Vegeta. And your going to lose again to me."

Vegeta: : "We'll see about that! I'm winning this time. You cheated last time to fight Majin Buu."

They both threw their hands out and this time Vegeta did win to face Broly Jr First out of him and Goku.

Vegeta: "What you faced off against in Gohan you won't find in me. So prepare yourself Broly Jr because now you face the Prince of All Saiyans Prince Vegeta!!!"

Broly Jr: "Yes! I sense something different about you from when I saw you earlier. This should prove to be interesting enough to amuse me. Show me what ya got!! Your royal princess Hahahahaha!!!!!"

Vegeta: "You'll pay for that Boy!! Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Vegeta Powers Up In A Rage)

Vegeta rushes Jr and kicks him in the sternum, and toss him into a mountain and starts throwing energy beams. Then flies in to assault Jr some more but is counter attacked and they exchange blows while flying around. Goku goes to check on Gohan.

Goku: "Gohan! Are you ok son?"

Gohan: "Yeah I'm a little disappointed in myself I thought I had him for sure, what went wrong."

Goku: "Gohan. When I fought with Majin Buu I had the same problem, I was fatigued badly and maybe I should've let Vegeta fought him a little earlier on but I didn't. But son I say to you that you'll be fine just let Vegeta and I fight and if we fail you'll have your strength back."

Gohan: "Dad are you sure? I mean I did fight him the best I could but....your right. I felt tired during the fight with him and I couldn't give it my all."

Goku: "So son are you going to defeat this guy today or am I going to have to save the day once again?"

Gohan: "I got it!"

Goku: "Nope I'm doing it." (Goku looks at Gohan with the most assuring look and Determination that he ever had. It's similar to how he looked when he came back to life to fight Nappa and Vegeta).

Gohan: Thinking to himself. "Dad reached a new level, I can tell because I've haven't seen him look at me like that for a long time. I wonder how strong he is because I sense he's more powerful but how much is he hiding?"

Goku: "Gohan are you ok? You look lost or daydreaming."

Gohan: "No, I'm fine dad just a little overwhelmed with how well Vegeta is doing."

Broly Jr: "I'm impressed with your fighting prowess Vegeta it has improved from how my father described before."

Vegeta: "Yes, and this only the beginning." (Vegeta powers up to his maximum and has Broly Jr a little worried for a minute.)

Broly Jr: "His power level has really increased. He's almost near my level, no he is!?! What a fight this will be but I have a surprise for him."

Vegeta: "What's wrong, you look puzzled boy! Is it that a true saiyan super elite stands before you, not to mention of royal blood. Hahaha! Let's Go!!!

Vegeta attacks have increased dramatically, so much that Broly Jr is starting to shed blood from the hit impact. Vegeta throws a hook to his head and then roundhouse kicks him in the upper body followed by an double axe hammer to the top of his head. Sending Broly Jr towards the ground creating a crater.

Broly Jr: " (Coughs) Man What was that felt like a ton of bricks fell on my head. What is that bright light?"

Vegeta: "Final Flash!!!"

Broly Jr's eyes widen as the beam travels right in front of him, it connects and creates a large cloud surrounding him. But Vegeta doesn't stop there he sends smaller energy beams to finish him off.

Vegeta: "Now that should do it but only can't wait til this dust settles to be sure."

The dust starts to settle and standing bruised up is Broly Jr. He looks up to Vegeta, and angrily says.

Broly Jr: "Now I'm mad!!! That really hurted me and now I must raise my power to defeat you and I'm not taking any of you lightly again. Rrrrrrgggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta: "Good I told you I was going to end this and you a saiyan who ranks below me shall not win.

For I am prince Vegeta!!!"

Goku: "Man Vegeta seems really fired up this new transformation really got him going. So far I'm liking this fight a lot. Gohan bring the popcorn, this going to be interesting."

Gohan: "Oh dad for once can't you be serious, Vegeta might need our help."

Goku: "No, right now he has the upper-hand and just seems to be doing what he does best and showoff a little too much like most of the time with our most serious rivals. But just watch son."

Gohan: "OK if you say so. But will his power be enough to defeat Broly Jr?"

Goku doesn't answer for he knows Vegeta will not win because of his ways of showing instead of finishing his opponents when he has them. The skies blacken and the greenish-gold lightning strikes Broly Jr and the psychotic laughter starts to surface. And Vegeta powers up even more because he reached a new max, the majin symbol appears on his forehead. The two saiyan warriors resume fighting.

Broly throws an uppercut to Vegeta's body then starts a flurry then shoots a beam close range to his chest. Vegeta flies towards the ground creating a crater and springing back up from the attack, to deliver one of his own. Vegeta starts off with a kick to the midsection, and roundhouse to the head and another double axe hammer to the head, and goes back into flurries. To two are countering and hitting one another with everything they have and no one's backing down from each other. Then Broly Jr smiles at Vegeta and says this.

Broly Jr: "Vegeta aren't you wondering why your hits aren't doing as much damage as before?

Well I'll tell you a little secret it's because I'm stronger than you, my power level is steadily rising. Just like my father did when he fought against you all."

Vegeta: (To himself.) "Blast he's right my power is at it's peak but his is rising but I will do this I will not let this clown defeat me."

Vegeta power increases as he take his stance for his Final Crusade Beam.

Broly Jr: "And what are you doing Vegeta? Do you honestly believe I'm gonna let you gather that amount of energy to shoot at me again, you must be out of ya mind. Hahaha!!! End Now!!"

Broly Jr put his hand up and say Goraku Beam, and the red massive beam shoots from his hand and hits Vegeta swallowing up his entire body in the beam then a loud explosion happens.

Vegeta: "Aaaaaaagggghhhh!!!!"

Vegeta's body fall to the ground. And marks a crater in the ground. Broly Jr Looks down and laughs at his handy work pridefully.

Vegeta: "Blast, now Kakarot is going to save the day again. I wanted to for once, he always saving the day and it get on my nerves. Oh well, I'll just train and surpass that clown."

Broly Jr: "Look like it's me and you Kakarot. Step up so you can fall like your son and prince. My might knows no limit ahahahahahaha!!!!!

Goku: "You! You hurt my friends, I won't let this go on any further!!"

The skies darken and strange and radical lightning is bouncing around. His saiyan rage is flaring and his hands are shaking from his anger. His hair stood up as if he's about to go super saiyan, and his power level rises and he takes on a new transformation as well, but his symbol is a ancient saiyan symbol that Vegeta only remember hearing bout from his father.

Broly Jr: "What's this another transformation you guys are like butterflies always transforming.

But it doesn't matter what transformation you take or how many you get I will reign supreme."

Goku: "Broly Jr! For earth, for the innocent I will stop you!"

To Be Continued........


	7. The Long Awaited Battle

Dragonball GT End Game

Chap.7: The Long Awaited Battle

Broly Jr charges toward Goku and connects with a rushing knee to the stomach and a fireball blast to the face, Goku doesn't even move a inch from where he stands. Looking at Broly Jr with such rage he roundhouse kicks Jr then vanishes and reappear in front of him to knock him down with an hard elbow to the head and says this.

Goku: "You should give up now and go home. Because this fight is fruitless, you can't win."

Broly Jr: "And who do you think your talking to? I'm Broly Jr the most powerful being in the known universe and you Goku, Kakarot are legendary through out the universe for your battles but I'm terror in it's true form. So taste your defeat and death from my fists!"

Broly Jr raises his power level then proceeds to fight Goku. Right hook, uppercut, kick to the hip and flurries follow after. He grabs Goku by the leg and throws him to mountain or two. Goku stands up instant transmission and flurries Jr, then shoots energy beams, after that he let's loose with a kamehameha wave and send Jr a mile away from him.

Broly Jr: "Where is he getting this power from? I gotta find a weak spot, in your stance, fighting technique, something? Hey I know I'll just blow this stinking pie hole up and be done with him."

Gohan: "I don't think so pal!"

Gohan uppercuts Jr and lifts him off his feet and launches him into the air and flies up in a rage in his new transformation, something inside of him clicks and he starts the sadistic laughing like Broly.

Broly Jr regains control and flies toward Gohan. The two begin to fight and shaking things up, Goku is looking on mad but proud of Gohan. Then he hear the laughing coming from Gohan and wonders why he's laughing. A blinding flash happens in the distance and all you hear is a loud yell for miles.

Goku: "What?! Huh, that was Gohan!!"

Goku rushes to his son to see him laying there in a pool of his own blood, strucken by this factor of losing his son Goku goes ballistic.

Goku: "Hang On!! Don't Die Just Hang On!!"

Gohan: Coughing up some blood. "Dad! Just win, don't worry about me. And tell everyone I'll see them again one day." He lay his head back on the ground and closes his eyes.

Goku: "Gohan! You had so much to live for why did you have to leave now, but your death will not go unpunished!"

Goku and Jr charge towards each other and start throwing flurries and counters, Then with out even saying it but thinking it Goku shoots out a kamehameha wave and Jr shoots out his goraku beam.

The two beams are dead even. Goku boost the wave to overpower the goraku beam a loud explosion hit the air ways, and a large mushroom cloud of dust appears.

Goku: "And that should be the end of him, but just for my sake I think I'll stay on my guard."

The dust settles and battered bruised and with dangerous cuts over his body, Broly Jr stands then falls to one knee.

Broly Jr: "Kaaaakarot!! Kakarot!!"

Goku: "Ah come on! Not you too I mean your father was bad enough with this but now you too." Goku sends a blue beam right to the side of his face and stops Broly Jr from calling him like his father use to.

Broly Jr with every bit of strength he has makes a final stand against Goku. He gets a couple good shots in on Goku and then goes for broke with this turning event move.

Broly Jr: "Mitsurgi Goraku Beam!!!"

Goku: "What is that! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Goku saw a blinding light then felt a powerful beam knock him on his bottom. Now with one bad arm Goku lifts his hands for the spirit bomb. Broly Jr does the same but instead of creating a massive ball he's trying to heal his injuries from a technique he learned from someone he once faced and killed.

Goku: "Huh? Does he know the spirit bomb technique? But for some strange reason he's glowing with a purple aura around him?"

Broly Jr: "Just a little bit longer and I'll be back and on the attack to put you out of your misery!"

Both warriors finish, Broly Jr vanishes and reappears to kick Goku in his injured arm. Goku let's go of the spirit bomb and now looks defenseless to his opponent oncoming onslaught. Broly Jr takes full advantage of Goku and uppercuts him in the sternum and blood rushes out of his mouth then starts a massive flurry then slams him directly into the ground.

Broly Jr: "Now you die Goku and my father will finally have his vegence hahahahaha!!!"

He flies up in to the sky to do Goku's own move against him since he saw him did it.

Goku: "This might be my only chance to win if I don't we're doomed!"

Goku bursts out the ground with all his might and with his arm above his head says!!

Goku: "Dragon Fist Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He connects and golden shenron wraps around Broly Jr's body.

Broly Jr: "But how did you get this much power? I had you beaten!! Now I see why. Father I've failed you! Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The golden shenron then explodes and sent Broly Jr into the next dimension. Goku land on the ground and look at the bright sun then yells long and loud! Then the golden aura around him gets brighter and golden rays shot out his eyes into the same position as the sun. A ball of light appears and out walks Gohan. Then the golden aura and rays dissipates.

Gohan: "I'm back but how? Dad did you use the dragonballs?"

Goku: "No! Something strange came over me then I saw you appear but what ever happened I'm just glad to have you back son, now let's go home and get some good food and a bath and enjoy our family."

Gohan: "You said it dad."

Goku: "Come on, help me with Vegeta he's a lot stronger then before look like I got to watch out before he becomes stronger then me.

Vegeta: "Hahaha don't worry clown when I pass you you'll know it and we'll have our rematch.

They all laugh and fly home still standing tall and ready for any future challenge that awaits them.

End...

Thanks for reading my story. And look forward to more stories from me. Make sure to leave your review and let me know what ya think. Peace Up A-Town Down!


	8. Alt Ending1 Vegeta's Dark New Power

Dragonball GT End Game

Chapter 8: Vegeta's Dark New Power; Alt Ending

Broly Jr: "Kakarot, his son and this planet has fallen to me! Hahahahahahaha!"

Vegeta: "Not so fast son of Broly you're forgetting about me; The Prince of All Saiyans no, The King of All Saiyans!" (For the first time in his life Vegeta takes his rightful place and considers himself the new King).

Broly Jr: "King now, well that's a big step even for a midget like you lol"

Vegeta doesn't even respond verbally but physically with a swift right to the jaw of Broly Jr.

Broly Jr: "That stung a lil bit midget, What's going on here because two hours ago I made sport of you for a lil bit then left you to my uncle to deal with what has happened to you in that time period?"

Vegeta: "Well I'll be glad to tell you while fighting your uncle I started having flashbacks of my life and how it has been up to this point and to be honest I wasn't happy until one instant in my life when I went under a sorcerer's spell and gained unbelievable power it was called Majin. And now I can call on that power anytime I want and being my power level now from then it's much stronger and now I will show you exactly what I mean!"

Dark Clouds with radical lightning and the trembling from the earth start as Vegeta begins to transform into his New Majin state like earlier.

Broly Jr: "This can't be his power is even with mines even with me being in the Omega transformed state."

Vegeta: "This Ends now!"

Vegeta charges Broly Jr with such speed and force that he barely blocks the first attack from Vegeta's onslaught they're bouncing around at high speeds in the sky and then a loud boom is heard and Broly Jr falls to the earth creating a massive crater.

Broly Jr: "Ok no more Mr. Bad saiyan the training wheels are off Shinku - Goraku Beam!"

Vegeta: "Hahahaha Final Crusade!"

Both beams meet and cause massive damage to the ground breaking and rocks floating up Broly Jr powers up more to give his beam the extra boost it may need to overpower Vegeta's but for some reason Vegeta sees what Jr is trying to do and Vegeta just lets the beam hit him dead on.

Broly Jr: "That's it I've done it once again Vegeta was all talk like always but no match for my power I have no equal!"

The dust starts to clear

Vegeta: "Boy! You have just marked your end!"

Broly Jr shocked and not understanding how Vegeta is even still alive.

Broly Jr: "What this can't be! That beam was too powerful and hit you directly! Omega Eraser Cannon!"

A giant green ball of energy like his father Broly shot out but much bigger heads right for Vegeta.

Vegeta: (Thinking of Kakarot's Dragon Punch he powers up and charge directly to the massive ball and shouts "Tiger Claw!" making his hand like a tiger claw and going right thru the energy ball and piercing his target Broly Jr right thru heart and the appearance of Massive Tiger is seen once impact is made.

Broly Jr: "Nnnnnnooooooooooooo! I will live!"

Without even realizing Broly Jr ends up in HFIL and turn to see his Father Broly standing there and say "Are you ready Jr? Give me a fight to that will truly make me proud!" And the two legendary Saiyans begin to fight and enjoy it! Back on earth Vegeta looks at the Fading Sun and says.

Vegeta: "It's over and for the first time this planet that I call home has been saved by me and not that clown Kakarot or Gohan."

Goku: "Vegeta you did it you've saved earth and all of us!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot was there ever any doubt? Now let's go! And finish what we started all those years ago!"

Goku: "Well even after having such a battle like that how can I say no. Ready!"

The two Saiyans power up and begin their long awaited rematch for a third time.


End file.
